Merry Christmas, Transformers!
by eeyop1428
Summary: It's Christmas time for our favourite Transformers. The Autobots will be celebrating it and so will the Decepticons, much to Megatron's annoyance, and all share the holiday together in their own way.


**Merry Christmas Transformers!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers animated series/show, they belong to toy manufacturer Takara and American company Hasbro. This fanfiction is merely for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for selling/profiting purposes.

Key Terms: ()()()()()()()()()()Change of scene/place \\\\\\\\\\Set in different time (past/present/future) _italics_ Character's thoughts/emphasis/sounds

* * *

"You'll never defeat us, Prime!" bellowed Megatron as a blast from his fusion cannon made its way to explode on the ground on impact.

"We'll just see about that, Megatron!" Optimus answered in equal volume, unintimidated by his rival's attack.

Decepticons and Autobots occupied the battlefield in hand-to-hand combat, painful blow after painful blow was exchanged and laser fire was abundant on both sides. The area of their fighting was on a special Scientific Research Station near the outskirts of the city, next to a more rural habitat of green forest. The Autobots were alerted of a research device of high security and importance and were asked by the scientists via Teletraan-1 for their protection to guard against anyone who might try to destroy or take away their research plans for themselves, particularly the Decepticons. Unfortunately for them, the feared opposition had already known of their energy-generating device and made haste to take it, thus meeting the Autobots as soon as they were at the site and the battle for their causes started between them.

"Take this, Deceptibum!" Sideswipe opened fire at a flying Thundercracker, succeeding in hitting his wing and the Decepticon fell in smoke.

Elsewhere, Ironhide released a generous amount of slippery black oil at the feet of Soundwave who collapsed on his back heavily. But Ravage was there to retaliate for him, and the dark robotic panther pounced on Ironhide with a vicious roar, pointed claws and bared teeth.

Starscream fell a forest tree by blasting its body and lifted it to hit Jazz but he was too quick for him. Jazz switched on his ear-splitting stereos to disrupt Starscream's attack with high frequency waves and then proceeded to blast him while he covered his audios in pain.

All was in a chaos of fighting but the Autobots endured and persevered until Megatron called for defeat.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Prime! Until next time, victory will be ours!"

And with those last words, he and his worn-out troops took off into the sky for their base.

"Until next time, Megatron," Optimus said to himself.

The Autobots gathered together with most not critically damaged.

"Well, that's another battle won, Optimus," said Prowl. "Are you damaged in any way?"

"No, nothing but a burnt chassis and some singes from Megatron's fusion cannon. Other than that, I am fine, Prowl."

From the entrance of the Research Station a scientist stepped out cautiously. When he looked around to find that the war was over, he came over to the Autobots with more confidence.

"Oh thank you so much for defending our device and saving our lives! How can we ever repay you for such an honour?"

Optimus held up a hand. "No need to, professor. Your gratefulness is thanks enough. If you are ever in need of our help again, don't hesitate to call on us."

"Oh yes, of course. Thanks once again!" The professor bowed over-dramatically in a subservient manner.

"Autobots, let's roll out and head for headquarters," commanded Optimus then they all transformed and drove away in his lead.

Not too long in their journey back, while passing in the city streets, they noticed many colourful and bright decorations adorning street lamps and building. There was a cherry red, ocean blue, forest green, golden yellow and other such wonderful-looking colours that painted the city architecture. Each and every streets light was wrapped in coils of shiny light bulbs that were lit up cheerfully. More, much bigger, lights were attached to one wall of a building and connected to the opposite in an intricate pattern; a dark green panel that supported the lights had cut-out curls, like green fingers, that curved inwardly to display immaculate waves. Small trees were attached to building walls, high near the rooftops, by slots and through uncurtained windows and shop displays there were taller trees; round baubles and long tinsel handing from their branches evenly, that were as colourful and luminous as the decorations outside.

"I think this is on everybody's minds right now when I ask: What are these things doing in the city and what's goin' on?" the voice of Ironhide asked demandingly and breaking the bewildered trance of the group.

"Don't ask me," answered Mirage. "I have never seen these things before in my life cycle."

"What's with the colours and stuff?" asked Sunstreaker curiously. "Is there a celebration going on or something?"

"Maybe so," replied Wheeljack. "What other explanation could there be? Other than the citizens doing this for fun, which I highly doubt."

"Indeed," agreed Optimus speculatively. "Perhaps Sparkplug and Spike may have an answer for us. I'm certain that they have experienced this kind of event before."

The group continued on until a loud: "Wow, look at that you guys!" coming from Bumblebee interrupted their travel.

If he were in his robot mode, a finger would have been pointed straight at the gigantic object in front of them.

It was a giant-sized Christmas tree, unlike any they have seen before, and fully adorned with large, bold coloured baubles hanging off the tips of the branches and thick, fluffy tinsel of red, gold and white glittering colours that wrapped around its wide body. A cable that held the many tiny lights was also wound around the tree, from the base to the top; its lights blinking on and off in a number of sequences then changed its timing and order of pattern in a never-ending cycle that almost hypnotized one who would stare at it long enough. And at the very top of the tall structure sat a glowing yellow star.

Each Autobot halted to admire the laborious appearance of the tree and didn't seem to notice several people walking in the streets stopping and glancing at them strangely in the sight of a Freightliner Truck, a Lancier Turbo, a Porsche, two Lamborghinis, a Land Rover, an Ambulance and other various vehicles that appeared out of place to be grouped together, especially when surrounding in front of their city's main Christmas tree.

"Now isn't that a pretty sight?" commented Jazz.

"Yeah, it's so huge," said Bluestreak. "We should get one of those."

"Like it's gonna fit in the base," said Cliffjumper, unconvinced.

It was then that a little boy pointed at them excitedly.

"Look, mommy! There's no dwivers in those cars!"

"That's very nice, dear," said his mother in a distracted tone and did not pay her utmost attention to the vehicles, giving them only a glance or two, then continued walking to whatever destination she was trying to reach while pulling her child's hand.

"But mommy, I wanna see them some more!" he whined, "And I think I heard them talking too!"

"Uh huh. That's nice, dear," she said, this time sounding impatient. "Come now, it's getting cold. Let's get warm inside."

"But _mommy_! –" The little boy's whining and wailing soon faded once inside the entrance of the shopping mall.

"I suggest that we head for home," warned Optimus, "before we really get caught by more observant humans." And with that, he turned his wheels and accelerated away.

"Just when I was enjoyin' the view," muttered Ironhide sulkily to himself and turned to follow Optimus, as did the rest of the Autobots.

()()()()()()()()()() Once back at the base, the Autobots began their normal duties as usual with only several visiting the medical bay for repair jobs and recharging before tending to their duties as, (the Lamborghini twins having been thrown wrenches at by Ratchet after being repaired made it more an incentive for them to get out). But when their friends, Sparkplug and Spike, made an appearance wherever they were, questions that had been in their CPUs all day poured out of their mouth components to bury the poor humans in a mass of confusion and curiosity that they tried with difficulty to explain each and every inquisitive question, but managed to simplify most of the concepts that the Autobots struggled with. Examples of these questions were:

What is Christmas? What does it mean? Why do you have to hang lights and things on trees? So you do this every year? Who in Cybertron is Santa Claus? He's not real?!

Any many others that confounded yet amused Spike and Sparkplug to no end. However, for beings that had never before visited their world, they understood most of what happened during Christmas quite fast and their intense curiosity turned into an exuberant delight. They took the whole idea of Christmas as the most wonderful event and have undertaken the activities that the earthling's took part in, like Christmas shopping and the decorating of the interiors and exteriors of the base, (though more so on the inside).

It was a very shocking and unexpected sight to see a few Autobots strolling down the city streets and even more so at the sight of the smaller 'Bots entering the malls and shopping centres. But despite the stares and pointing fingers, the giant robots' zeal for participating in the holiday's festivities never went away.

When they came back to headquarters after their shopping experience, Bumblebee said excitedly: "There were reindeers inside the shopping mall! And they were hung up from the ceiling; they were huge!"

As he spoke, his hands were far apart from each other in an exaggerated way.

"I think you're going a bit overboard there, lil' buddy," chuckled Brawn.

"I guess so, sorry," Bumblebee smiled, embarrassed.

It was seven days before Christmas Day and soon the temperatures dropped to as little as 5 degrees Celsius and even lower when the days turned into nights according to the internal chronometers of the Autobots. The days were no longer very bright, now grey and sometimes quite dark, especially when thick white clouds completely covered the sky, in timing of the definite winter months. Days were now shorter; getting dark in the afternoon hours instead of the evenings that encouraged everyone to head indoors for warmth and security, which were much favoured.

It kept getting colder still as the days creeped closer to the anticipated day, when the celebrations could start. Then, much to everyone's delight, snow fell from the clouds in abundance, which covered every flat and lumpy surface in a clean sheet of pure white. The snow was discovered on fine morning in exclamation, as the snow was a new experience for the otherworldly Autobots.

Sparkplug and Spike once again had to answer their many questions and explain in the simplest of details about what they normally do with snow. It was to their great amusement and happiness witnessing the 'Bots frolicking in the snow wearing their insulating winter coats, mitten gloves, hats with earflaps and tough boots.

Several of them were in the act of building snowmen after carefully listening to the descriptions given on how to make one, and weren't making bad progress.

There were now massive-sized snowmen dotted in a few places, made by Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak and a few others. But one that stood out was Sunstreaker's who, with his artistic abilities, did not make a snowman but a snow_mech_ and the artwork was beautifully crafted in structure.

A fine chisel replaced his right hand, the other held up near the face of the snowmech to keep it from falling and in place, while the chisel was at work sculpting the intricate details of the facial components. He was crouched down a little in focused concentration; his optics never leaving the face he was working on. His patience and dedication was rewarded as he stood back from his finished snow statue and looked over it admiringly. The sculpted snowmech only stood straight, its every limb mostly in perfect alignment with the each other; the accuracy was uncanny to the real thing. It was truly a great piece of art and Sunstreaker received the praises and compliments from the others with pleasure that was obviously seen on his faceplate with a smug look.

The rest of the Autobots were joyfully having a snowball fight that was, much to Sunstreaker's and the other snowmen builders' relief, further away from the base within the forest trees and open clearing. Their laughter and shouts could be heard echoing throughout the area. Even Optimus Prime was getting into the energetic game and threw the snowballs with great accuracy, which was unfortunate for the one being aimed at.

It appeared that they had split into two opposing sides, one using several large mounds of solid snow as shields and randomly peeping round them to throw their snowballs, and on the other hand, the 'enemy' side used the trees as coverage instead and made an effort to fight back.

It was all a barrage of snowballs going back and forth from each side's respective positions, some hitting the surface of their defences and some successfully colliding with the other's arm or chest that caused them to laugh and yell an indignant: "Hey!"

On the side with the shields of snow, Huffer and Brawn were assigned to gather as much snow as possible to their comrades for a supply of freshly softened snow at their disposal and for easy snowball making. Their large defences helped immensely in allowing them to take their time in making a perfectly round ball to throw or to produce a supply of that they could conveniently just pick up from.

Optimus was in command, residing in the middle of the forces and gave precise and tactical orders as if they were in a true battle.

"That's it everyone – keep making more snowballs so we don't waste time in making them one at a time! Huffer, Brawn – keep it up! Ironhide – pack some snow into your arm launcher for the final attack, then take them by surprise on my order."

Ironhide was with him by the same mound. "You got it, Optimus," he said and took the task of gathering a handful of snow behind him and filling an opened hatch on his right arm quickly.

The 'enemy' side tried futilely to penetrate their solid shields but then opted to throw their snowballs by underhand, which moved up and then arched over in a wide curve and landed over the mounds near their opponents or on top of their unsuspecting heads.

"Ow!" Hound was one of the victims who was rubbing his snow-covered cranium. "Looks like they're getting smarter!" he exclaimed with a light chuckle.

"Yeah well, they're gonna get a big faceplate full of snow," said Sideswipe confidently whilst patting a particularly large snowball in his hand.

Optimus announced his orders once he saw that his team had a satisfactory amount of 'ammo' at their posts.

"Ready everyone… fire at will!"

With an arm full of snowballs each, all of them jumped from their places and started pelting full force at the surprised opposition.

Most of the other team were unwisely exposed and got hit thoroughly then attempted to retaliate by digging up snow for themselves, apparently abandoning the idea of guarding, and whipped the snow out at their attackers as fiercely as they could.

Everything white was literally spread everywhere; up, down, right, left and centre in an uncontrolled frenzy filled with war-shouts and screams a-plenty.

"Fall back!" boomed Optimus' voice and they did, then: "Let 'em have it, Ironhide!"

Out stepped Ironhide who held his arm threateningly at the completely vulnerable team opposite, then without hesitation unleashed a generous stream of icy snow, like water from a hose, that drowned the unlucky mechs.

Ironhide, who was evidently taking enjoyment from his attack, ignored the yells and yelps coming from the snow-laden opponents and continued to spray them until he ran out of snow. After the last flakes floated down from his arm launcher, his hand retracted out. The aftermath of the assault proved successful as the winning team was displayed with an image of their beaten friends covered with pure white snow heaped on any flat surface of the bodies and a pouted expression on each of their faces. Fits of laughter broke out at the sight of them, which only made them look even more ridiculous.

"Okay, okay you win," sulked Bumblebee with his hands held up in surrender.

"We give up," Brawn did likewise playfully.

"I knew we should have had Optimus on out team," remarked Mirage, "then we would've won for sure."

Optimus laughed a little in response as he made his way toward them.

"Perhaps you'll have a better chance next year, Mirage," he said and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

All of the worn out Autobots returned to the warmth and snow-free interiors of the Ark for a welcoming break after the exhausting activity, the soft snow crunching loudly beneath their soles with every step.

()()()()()()()()()() Megatron stared at the main command room's computer console intently. Images of the earthlings outside appeared one by one, and in each image they were seen carrying out peculiar actions. There were many humans wearing thick overcoats and gloves or mittens on their hands. Of course, he understood the purpose of such wear in remembering that they were an organic species that needed warmth to survive and operate. But what eluded his understanding was the meaning behind their excursions.

Why did they incessantly say "Merry Christmas" to each other? Why did almost every flesh creature carry bags and bags of items, in all shapes and sizes, everywhere they went or appear with a parcel or gift-wrapped objects in leaving a building? And who the sizzlers is this "Santa Claus"?

With his elbow rested on the armrest, he raised a fist to his chin to lean on and slumped slightly forward in his seat with a frown on his face. After some time thinking, he gave up trying to find a satisfactory answer in his thought processors and did something that he had never thought he would resort to. At once, he laid his hands on the keypads and typed the connection codes to the one he thought was the best to ask about this puzzling earth culture. A message to "Please wait" came on the screen, which extracted a low growl from the Decepticon leader who crossed his arms in wait.

"Megatron?" was the surprised voice of Optimus Prime as his image materialized on the screen. "What do you want?"

"Heh," Megatron grinned. "What a warm greeting from the leader of the Autobots."

"Just get on with it, Megatron," said Prime impatiently, "and tell me what business you have."

"As you wish. I –" Megatron stopped when he noticed an odd-looking red hat atop Optimus' head with a white material lining the hem of it and the same in the shape of a ball hanging by a point at the top and drooped on one side.

"What is that?" he asked, changing the subject, and pointed at his head.

"What? This?" The Autobot leader motioned at his headwear in question.

"Yes, that."

"It's a Christmas hat."

"Christmas hat?"

"Correct, it is worn traditionally in the Christmas season in part of the celebration of it."

"I… see," Megatron said, unsure.

"Look, Megatron – what is it that you contacted me for? I'm in no mood to waste time with you."

Megatron glared. "And neither I with you, Prime, but I have an enigma that is plaguing my mind and I need you to give my the answer for it."

"Go on."

"It concerns this "Christmas" that I keep hearing about and I have no clue as to what it is, apart from humans purchasing everything in sight, running around in madness in a white flaky substance and saying to each other "Merry Christmas". So my question is: What is this about?"

A blank look remained on Optimus' face for a moment before it changed to that of friendliness. Yet only his optics were visible to indicate any kind of expression and they were wrinkled up slightly, showing that a smile was being made beneath that shielding faceplate mask.

"Well, Megatron, it's like this…"

After a much-detailed explanation about the main concepts of Christmas, including the questions that demanded to be answered just as well by Megatron, Optimus finally finished.

"…and that is why presents are opened on Christmas Day."

"Right, I see."

"Is there anything more that needs to be explained?"

"No, I think I have heard enough to know what to expect now from this confusing event."

"Alright. If you do have any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you."

"Yes, right, whatever. It's amazing how deeply induced you are in this world's traditions, Prime. It's amusing to think of you so attached to such a pointless thing."

"Whatever view you have of these people's traditions, Megatron, I'll always have the opposite, no matter what. Besides, it's good to experience another world's culture – it might even be fun. You should try it sometime," Optimus invited.

"Hah! Like I would ever do such a ridiculous thing!" Megatron spat.

"I figured you'd say something like that," said Optimus in a bored tone. "If that is all to discuss now, I'll be taking my leave."

"Yes, that is all. Goodbye." Before Megatron could switch the transmission off, his rival addressed once more.

"Wait, Megatron. Before you go: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New –"

_SLAM_! Without warning, Megatron brought his hand down heavily on the control pads and the screen blacked out instantly.

"The nerve of that blabbering fool!" he said angrily to himself. "Does he think I would like to hear something so stupid? Earth has rewired his intelligence circuits."

()()()()()()()()() "Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New –" _SLAM_! The screen crackled for a few seconds before the connection died to leave only a reflection of himself on the black console.

"…Year," he finished lamely in reaction to the unexpected ending of their conversation, (though it was more of an impromptu interrogation). "I shouldn't be too surprised that he did that. Well, at least he got what he wanted," he uttered to no one in acceptance, turned to head to his quarters and take his recharge for the night.

The short days passed quickly until the day that the Autobots had been waiting for, yet to them it had seemed like time was moving slowly. The weather proved to be extremely cold as gusty winds and a rain of heavy snow was whipped around the Ark, preventing anything from staying outside for too long. That evening at the Autobot headquarters, with the dangling light decorations hanging from the top of the entrance like icicles and a large Christmas tree standing in the Recreation room in all its cheerfulness, (which was nearly as tall as Optimus), all of the Autobots congregated in the very same room for this patiently awaited event. Even Sparkplug and Spike joined them, the only humans to spend the Christmas Day with, (they were grateful that Bumblebee could transport them through the harsh conditions outside).

Everyone were seated at tables and occupied in conversations, with energon cubes in hand. There was cheerful banter all around that filled the whole room with a busy murmur and there were happy faces evident on each mech. At one end of the room, Jazz and the two humans were discussing together.

"So what other fun things do you do on Christmas Day, guys?" asked Jazz and sipped his cube.

"Well, we always sing Christmas Carols this time of year. Can't do without it," replied Spike.

"Christmas Carols huh?" Jazz regarded. "Hey, me and some of the others listened to a few the other day. I think we might be able to sing those, they were easy enough tunes."

"That's a great idea," said Sparkplug.

"Alrighty then! Let me get everybody ready." He slid out of his seat, leaving his energon behind and strode to the supposed singers for the songs.

The first was Brawn, who gave an incredulous look at Jazz but after some minutes of talking, he got up from his table and followed him to Bluestreak, who more enthusiastically rose to join them. In Jazz's lead, they came to Trailbreaker, who joined also, leaving a confused-looking Gears and Bumblebee in his wake. Next in line was Sideswipe, who took some persuading to join the band but eventually did. Following that was none other than their leader Optimus, who looked reluctant at first but then seemed to have changed his mind and got up from his seat.

By this time, nearly all of the Autobots in the room were glancing curiously at their comrades who stood in the space before them in a line and faced them expectantly.

_BEEP BEEP_! Was the sound of Jazz's horn, catching the undivided attention of the whole room.

"Hey fellas! If ya' don't mind, we, the choir singers, would like to sing y'all a round of Christmas Carols for your dining pleasure."

Whispered murmurs hummed over the audience in response to his announcement. Jazz continued.

"To introduce the members: Brawn, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Sideswipe and Optimus!" he presented in a dramatic voice while motioning to each mech as said their names.

The audience clapped, held within his natural showmanship.

"Now without further ado, we will sing 'The First Nowell'(1)." He pressed a switch on his chest and an opening tune played out in a soft and sweet melody from his speakers. He then stood in front of the singers and acted as their choir director. Then they began to sing:

_The first Noel the angel did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds  
in fields as they lay;  
In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep,  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

_**CHORUS **__Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,  
Born is the King of Israel._

_They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the east beyond them far,  
And to the earth it gave great light,  
And so it continued both day and night._

_**CHORUS**_

_And by the light of that same star  
Three wise men came from country far;  
To seek for a king was their intent,  
And to follow the star wherever it went._

_**CHORUS**_

_This star drew nigh to the northwest,  
O'er Bethlehem it took it rest,  
And there it did both stop and stay  
Right over the place where Jesus lay._

_**CHORUS**_

_Then entered in those wise men three  
Full reverently upon their knee,  
and offered there in his presence  
Their gold, and myrrh, and frankincense._

_**CHORUS**_

_Then let us all with one accord  
Sing praises to our heavenly Lord;  
That hath made heaven and earth of naught,  
And with his blood mankind hath bought._

_**CHORUS**_

They finished immaculately with each other and a loud applause filled with whistles followed. The choir bowed a little with gracious smiles upon their lips. Jazz also bowed to the crowd, then waited until they quietened down, holding a hand up to signal for silence.

"Thank you, now for our next number: 'Hark! The Herald Angels Sing'(2)."

Now the music sounding from his speakers played an upbeat and lively tune that was fairly quick-paced. They began to sing:

_**CHORUS **__Hark! the herald angels sing, -  
"Glory to the newborn King!"_  
_Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled."  
Joyful, all ye nations, rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th' angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem."_

_**CHORUS**_

_Christ, by highest heav'n adored:  
Christ, the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time behold him come,  
Offspring of the favored one.  
Veil'd in flesh, the Godhead see;  
Hail, th'incarnate Deity:  
Pleased, as man, with men to dwell,  
Jesus, our Emmanuel!_

_**CHORUS**_

_Hail! the heav'n-born Prince of peace!  
Hail! the Son of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all he brings,  
Risen with healing in his wings  
Mild he lays his glory by,  
Born that man no more may die:  
Born to raise the son of earth,  
Born to give them second birth._

_**CHORUS**_

Once again, applause and much clapping rang out from the audience, this time with whoops of encouragement and praise that was much appreciated by the band.

"Go Sides!" shouted Sunstreaker, though he sounded louder than usual and was seen holding an energon cube with the liquid sloshing against the sides dangerously.

"Sing it, Brawn!" shouted Gears, who looked like he was enjoying himself for once, rather than complaining.

"Alright, alright, settle down," chided Jazz, both hands motioning low repetitively for quiet and control.

The rowdy audience gradually calmed down enough for him to speak again. "We're happy that you enjoyed our performance so far, rather thoroughly I must say, though the energon intake must've had something to do with it. And now for our final song, Optimus Prime will sing a solo performance of 'Silent Night, Holy Night'(3). Take it away, Prime!"

Clapping ensued in the delight of their commander singing while the rest of the members moved to the side, then stopped as the opening music reached the first words:

_Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;  
Christ the Saviour, is born!  
Christ the Saviour, is born!_

_Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth._

The volume of the clapping was louder than ever before as were the whoops and cheering. Everybody in the room was standing up in a grand ovation that poured out to every audial, (and ear). His voice was a pleasing sound and one could say majestic when he sang the last notes in perfect tone and pitch, which was an unexpected yet nice surprise from their commander. Optimus bowed gratefully to them, left, right and centre of the audience once.

"Thank you, thank you," he began. "It was a great pleasure to bring you these songs here tonight and we're very glad that you all took enjoyment in listening. I didn't think that I would pull it off but all your cheering says different, and that honours me. Now, let's enjoy the rest of the night. As you all were."

And with that, he made his way back to his table where he received lively greetings at and the other band members did likewise.

Gifts and presents are exhanged around the room in an atmosphere of good will.

"Here you go, Wheeljack," said Ratchet, handing over an unwrapped device. "A new polarizer."

Wheeljack looked shocked and took it. "Well, this was unexpected! Thanks a lot, Ratchet."

At another table: "You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"Anything for my bro'," Sideswipe said warmly. His gift was a complete set of carwash accessories, including an extra large tub of good quality car wax.

"You're the best bro' anyone can ever have!"

Sideswipe laughed in embarrassment.

"Here, dad," said Spike as he gave a wrapped-up box to Sparkplug.

"Oh Spike, thank you." The wrapping paper was torn to reveal a box of his favourite chocolate brand.

"You spoil me son, I'm gonna put on weight from this!"

"Ah, you'll work it off," Spike joked and was given a big hug from his father.

The rest of the evening was spent in an air of merriness and thanksgiving, accompanied by laughter and conversation resonating off the Ark walls and into the night.

()()()()()()()()()() "Soundwave, report," Megatron ordered in the computer facility area.

"Exit tower: inoperable. Cause: extremely cold temperatures from outside slowing down mechanisms within systems to the point of freezing."

"How wonderful," Megatron said sarcastically. "So we're stuck here for the whole winter?"

"Unfortunately: it is likely," replied Soundwave as if he were not affected by the situation.

Megatron sighed loudly in annoyance. "Fine, we'll deal with this problem later, Soundwave. Carry on."

"Yes, sir."

The silver warlord deftly turned around and walked to the main hall. Upon entering it, he was met with a surprising sight.

"What in blazes are these things?" he interrogated everyone inside.

A decor of metal-sculpted banners were lining the edges of the ceilings and even a Christmas tree made of metal itself of various colours: brass, silver, copper and ebony. The branches looked like that they were meticulously made as were the twisted and spiked metal from above that were too profoundly shaped to be taken as its natural state.

"Well? Anyone care to explain?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Skywarp stepped forward. "Um, I can, sir," he answered.

"You – what are these things doing hanging from the walls of my base? And, also, what is a blasted Christmas tree doing here?" he thrust a finger in its direction.

"Um, well you see, sir," began Skywarp rather timidly, "I looked up what Christmas was about and found that putting up decorations is what the humans do. So I thought that maybe we could join…in?"

Glaring coldly at him Megatron asked: "And where did you "look it up" from?"

"The World Wide Web or, as the humans call it, the Internet." A pause. "I hacked into it."

"Where did you ever get the materials for this little project?"

"I borrowed some scrap-metal parts the Constructicons weren't using and got Rumble, Frenzy and Thundercracker to help me make them."

"Oh yeah, sure Skywarp!" interrupted Rumble. "Get us into trouble too why donch ya'? This was _your_ idea!"

"Yeah!" added Frenzy.

"Be quiet!" yelled Megatron and they did so immediately. "Tell me Skywarp, what do you plan on doing next? You don't seriously think that this will go on do you?"

"Um, well, I did look at a game to play," was his weak reply. "'Tis the season?"

Megatron lifted a hand to hold the bridge of his olfactory part and sighed, this time sounding tired.

Will he never escape from this holiday even miles under the ocean? Yet what else was there to do around the base? The exit tower is not working, which makes leaving out of the question, unless he wanted to blast a hole to get out and then cause a flooding, in which he seriously did not want. Running out of options for a good reason to disallow the 'celebration' to continue, Megatron regrettably gave in to Skywarp's antics.

"Very well then," he said irritably, "do whatever you want." And he left for his quarters.

Skywarp looked like he was given a whole stack of energon for himself, judging from the lit-up look on his visage.

"T-Thank you sir!"

When his leader was completely out of sight, Thundercracker said to Skywarp: "I didn't think he would let you have a party at all, but looks like you pulled it off!"

"Yeah, me neither! This is gonna be great! Let's get some energon out here. What do you think guys?"

Everyone cheered in approval, a couple of them went to fetch the energon and soon they each had a cube in their hands. It was drunk and the room was filled with the laughter and chattering of lightly dazed Decepticons. Even Soundwave, (curious of the noise he could hear from his workplace), came to join them for a round of energon, though not so lively as his comrades.

The rowdy mechs didn't notice Starscream turning round the corner into the room and wearing an annoyed look. He walked a little ways across the room, keeping his distance from over-exuberant looking Decepticons, to survey what was happening, in which his presence was then noted by Skywarp who teleported himself to him in a flash.

"Hey Starscream, care to join the festivities?" he greeted invitingly.

"Festivities? Christmas, right?"

"Yep, sure is! You like what I've done to the place?"

Starscream gazed at the ceiling and raised an optic lid. "I must say that it isn't too shabby. I never knew you had such an artistic capacity."

"Heh heh, why thank you, Star. I never knew that I had it either."

"Hey, don't take all the credit you liar!" protested Rumble who was below them with Frenzy by his side. "Remember, you asked us to help you."

"If I recall, pipsqueak, you told me in front of the whole army that it was all _my_ idea. So from that, I can say that the credit belongs to me," he retorted as he leaned down to over-size the cassette and pointed a thumb at himself.

"Yeah right," piped up Frenzy, "you could never have set it up without us. You're not that talented."

Starscream crossed his arms. "Well, that makes a lot more sense. Does Megatron know of this party? Because if he finds out that you are having one without his permission, you'll be in big trinket parts."

"Yeah, sure he knows," Skywarp said. "He told me that I could have one himself."

"Where is he now?"

"Most likely in his quarters. He's not the partying type."

"Hm. Sounds like him."

"Hey, you guys!" Seated a table not too far from them Thundercracker waved. "Come over here and have some energon with us."

There was Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust with him and enough energon on the table for the four mechs. They walked over, sat down and had cubes handed to them each.

"What's up, Starscream?" greeted Thundercracker. "Working hard in your lab again? You should get out more."

Starscream took a gulp of energon before answering. "I have better things to do in my lab than to mess around elsewhere."

"Then why are you out here if that's so?" pointed out Thrust.

"Because all this ruckus was disturbing me – I could hear it all the way from there."

"Too bad, 'cos this will last all evening, heh heh," smirked Ramjet who swallowed some of his drink.

"That reminds me," said Thundercracker. "Did you say we had a game that we could play, Skywarp? Cos' drinking energon all night sounds kind of boring."

"Oh yeah, that's right. All of you can help me gather everyone up."

"Like you needed us to help with the decorations?" asked Rumble cheekily.

"Watch yourself you little runt, or you might just get stepped on some day," he threatened with a fist.

"I'd like to see you try," Rumble countered.

"You won't – you'll be seeing my foot instead."

"Alright, alright, break it up," stepped in Thundercracker. "Let's just get this thing over with."

Apart from Starscream, (who stubbornly kept in his seat), the occupants of the table rounded everyone to come together. All was assembled in one place consisting of the Constructicons, the Insecticons, the Seekers, the Coneheads, and Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy. Skywarp was in front of them all.

"So, what is this game that you propose, Skywarp? I hope it's nothing too stupid," said Hook incredulously.

"I think you'll like it. It's a simple game of Charades."

"What's Charades?" asked Bonecrusher.

"I was just getting to that. First you split into two teams and brainstorm a list of titles of movies, books, T.V. shows, songs or phrases. The aim of the game is to tell your team what title or phrase that you pick up from the other team but without using your voice. You have to use actions instead, according to the human website."

"Okay, I get it so far-far," said Shrapnel. "But what kind of actions do we use-use?"

Skywarp listed the actions and showed them how they should do it, (in which they fortunately understood easily), then split them into two groups. The Constructicons insisted that they stay with each other, so the rest of them teamed up.

"One more thing," Skywarp informed. "You can make up your own phrases, just to make it easier."

After a brainstorm of what titles and phrases to use and writing them on data pads, the game was ready to commence.

The Constructicon team went first. Mixmaster came to take a pad from the other team's pile and made a confused look but tossed it back and went along with it nonetheless. He made a sign of one hand making a circle, the other miming a lever turning, like a wind-up spring toy and looked through the circle.

"Film," his team said in unison. He made a thumbs up to indicate they were correct, then he held up two fingers.

"Two words." One finger.

"First word." He put a hand above his optics and mimed the action of searching for something.

"Looking," guessed Scrapper. The action was made again.

"Erm…searching," tried Hook. Again the action was made.

"Finding," Scrapper guessed again. Now Mixmaster made a thumbs up, then held up two fingers.

"Second word." He tried making a wavy motion with his hand for it, but not exactly knowing how to properly indicate the particular word.

"Wave?"

"Fish?" A waving hand imitating a fan told them that they were getting closer to the answer or "getting warmer".

"Nemo!" A thumbs up and the team cheered.

"Now it's my turn," said Bombshell, walking up to take a data pad, then returned and made the starting signs.

"Film."

"One word." Both hands made an action by the two middle fingers curling inwards while the others were stretched out, then made them point in different directions.

"Ooh, let me guess: Spiderman," Starscream said, unimpressed.

Hook was next to collect a pad, and when he read it he made an irritated look and put it back down.

"I can guess who wrote _this_ one," he said, yet none of the team gave it away as to who it was but regarded it in mutual feeling.

Hook returned to his team and the first sign by both of his hand's two first fingers raised and curling up and down in a bunny-ear sign.

"Phrase." He pointed at Starscream who made an offended look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Skywarp suddenly. "I forgot to tell you: you can't point at anything in this game."

"Oh, _now_ you tell him!" scolded an indignant Starscream.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I guess I should tell you the rest of the Don'ts: You can't spell the words you read, mouth them and make sounds or speak them to each other."

"Right, got it," nodded Hook.

"Or private COM dial each other," he added hastily.

Groans were made by both teams.

"Glitches!" Rumble swore.

"Carry on," urged Skywarp.

"Eight words," the team chorused.

"Third word." Hook made a T sign with one hand flat on top of a vertical hand.

"The." A thumbs up.

"Fourth word." He held his right arm out, hand straight, like a cyclist signalling.

"Right." Getting warmer.

"Stretch?" Seeing as they couldn't figure it out, he gave the action up and tapped an arm with two fingers twice.

"Two syllables." Two fingers held up.

"Second syllable." He cupped an audial sensor with his hand, like he was hearing something.

"Sounds like." A hand was laid on his mid-section and rubbed it in an arc, making himself look bigger invisibly.

"Full." A thumbs up.

"Rightful." Another thumbs up. Seven fingers held up.

"Seventh word." A T sign.

"The." A thumbs up then eight fingers held up.

"Eighth word." He looked a little sceptical then abandoned the word for another one.

"Second word." An audial was cupped.

"Sounds like." To everyone's amusement, he pushed his lip components outwards in a pucker.

"Kiss!" Moderate laughter sounded in both teams as he gave a thumbs up.

"So Starscream is kissing something?" joked Bonecrusher.

"Or someone," chuckled Scrapper.

"Shut up you two," ordered Starscream with arms crossed and looking most affronted. "Or I'll null ray you at once."

"My transistors are trembling," Bonecrusher mocked.

"Do you want some of this then?" Starscream dared and pointed the barrel of his null ray at him to boot.

"Bonecrusher, desist," commanded Hook quickly. "No matter what activity we do together fighting has to break out every time. Now can we carry on with this game already without any more interruptions?"

"Just as long as they keep their mouth clamps shut," spat Starscream and settled down into his seat.

Bonecrusher and Scrapper looked decidedly satisfied with their mocking.

"So it's "Starscream kiss the rightful blank blank the blank"," summed up Long Haul, which caused Scrapper and Bonecrusher to giggle.

"It should be "_is_" instead of "kiss" I presume," said Scrapple when he stopped giggling. A thumbs up from Hook.

There was some moments pause in thinking before Long Haul said:

"Starscream is the rightful leader of the Decepticons."

A thumbs up.

"How self-obsessed can you get?" asked Bonecrusher unbelievingly.

"Skywarp did say that we could make up our own phrases," Starscream defended himself.

"And you were adamant for it to stay in the list," said Thrust, pointing at him. He was rewarded with a glare.

"Though I think we've heard of that phrase many times to recognize it soon enough," remarked Hook who took his seat again.

Ramjet volunteered himself for the next turn and took a pad.

"That's too easy!" He threw it down and mimicked holding a steering wheel.

"Cars," answered Thundercracker.

"That was the most boring one ever! I didn't even get 10 astroseconds into that turn. I demand another one."

"Fine, go on," Hook allowed.

"I couldn't be bothered to write anything else," admitted Scrapper to no one in particular, save for Ramjet.

\\\\\\\\\\ Another few earth hours passed by as they continued and eventually finished every data pad. They mostly included movie titles and phrases that they had made up, (which were much more entertaining to act out; one or two examples being: "I am a big washing compactor" and "Minibots cause trouble"), some of which were too difficult to find good actions for and were asked for the answer. But after all the silly antics and many fits of laughter at their expense, the Decepticons took to having unlimited rounds of energon and didn't take care to mind the amount they took from the stockpile.

In the midst of the binge drinking, Megatron untimely entered the hall and upon the sight of his soldiers behaving rather uncontrolled and more outlandish than usual, he understood quickly that most of them were over-energized.

If their wobbly steps didn't tell him that they were drunk, the numerous empty cubes scattered on tables and the floor certainly did. On gazing over the empty beverages, his optics was caught by a familiar colour scheme of red, white and blue sitting in the centre of the party, cube in hand and alone. He marched straight over to him, making sure to avoid bumping into unbalanced mechs on the way and stopped from behind him.

"I should've known you were here, Starscream."

Starscream turned around in obvious surprise and hastily stood up. "Megatron, I thought you were in your quarters. What brings you out here?"

"I went to check up on this celebration of Skywarp's, make sure that it hasn't gotten out of hand. But it seems that everything is in order," he said as he scanned the scene around them. "Well, most things. But I did not expect _you_ to partake in this silly nonsense."

"The noise was interrupting my work in my lab and made it impossible to concentrate. Thus, if I couldn't do my work, I had nothing better to do, as was what I thought. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"That's a reasonable enough excuse, I suppose," Megatron accepted. "But there had better be a more worthy explanation for the raid of the stock energon pile to as little as a cube."

A digit was directed over the toppled empty cubes on Starscream's table. In automatic defence, the seeker held up his hands in front of him. "Don't ask me! Ask Skywarp, _he's_ the host of this party, he should be responsible – not I."

Megatron scrutinized him for a second or two. "I'll set him straight after he's had his fun and I'll make sure that he won't dare attempt another "get-together" like this again," he told as he narrowed his optics on the active form of Skywarp in the distance.

"Erm, Megatron," addressed Starscream in an unusually quite tone.

"What is it, Starscream?"

The seeker looked unsure of himself as his optics were moved away from Megatron.

"What's the matter?" Megatron pressed, wondering what had changed his Second-In-Command's mood all of a sudden.

At that, Starscream held out an arm and pressed a switch on it. A panel on his wrist slid out of the way for a peculiar-looking object to rise out. It was straight in a similar shape of a cylinder, and had tiny levers and buttons on its sides. A sort of dark panel was set on top of it that spread out across its width. He picked it up with his free hand and stretched it toward Megatron while looking away slightly as if he were being made to do something he did not want to do.

"Here. It's for you."

Megatron stared at the ornament-like object with curiosity and took it in his hands.

"What is it?"

"It's a miniature energy generator," he hesitated before further saying. "It's like the larger one at the Research Station that we fought the Autobots at, but much more advanced in technology. It can generate its own energon cubes but due to its small stature, it can't make large amounts and takes some time for one cube so I added a solar panel at the top to facilitate its functions, but it still won't produce much energy."

"And I presume that these levers and buttons at the sides activate it."

Starscream nodded.

"Why did you make this for me?" Megatron asked out of both wanting to know and suspicion.

"Erm," began Starscream nervously, "well, you were not in the best of moods after our loss at the Research Station and I decided to study this "Christmas" after seeing billboards of it on the humans' city buildings. I thought that this would make you feel better," Starscream was looking away as he finished.

Megatron didn't know what to say – he did not expect this kind of gesture to come from the arrogant seeker, let alone be given a gift from anyone. Stunned was what was best to describe how he was feeling and an odd sense of warmth in his spark, and he was dumbfounded as to why that was.

"Starscream. Thank you," was all he could say.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments before Megatron broke it.

"Let's go get some energon, I'm parched," he said and put a hand on Starscream's shoulder to nudge him gently to the direction of full cubes ahead of them.

"Y-Yes sir."

They went together with Megatron thinking that Christmas might not be so bad after all if there were pleasant surprises like this every time.

\\\\\\\\\\ A couple more earth hours passed and a very inebriated Skywarp shouted at the top of his air capacitors: "This is the best Chroo-is-mas ever! We should do this again on Bock-sing Day then Noo-Years and then next Chroo-is-mas!"

Lots of cheering around him approved the idea in return. Meanwhile, without Skywarp's knowledge, a lone metal-sculpted mistletoe hung above his head held by a floating Rumble and Frenzy who were giggling madly.

"Hey Skywarp, heads up," said Rumble mischievously. "Looks like you gotta kiss Dirgey-boy here!"

"Oh, have I?" asked Skywarp who was too intoxicated by his drink to recognize the embarrassing move he was to make and, to everyone's great enjoyment, he made towards Dirge, arms outstretched to embrace him.

"Get away from me!" cried Dirge, horrified, but was too slow to escape, was caught in a tight hug and had his lips locked with Skywarp's.

An uproar of whooping and uncontrolled fits of laughter broke out. Rumble and Frenzy were wolf whistling from above.

Finally, Dirge struggled free from his violator and began to retch.

"Awww, I love you too!" Skywarp cooed, apparently not conscious of his actions or the spectators' fitful state.

The night was spent in a camaraderie of drunkenness but everyone would remember the fun that they had, Autobot or Decepticon, and all had a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

Author's Notes: I swear I must've been drunk when I wrote some of these last parts. Drunk with mushiness that is!! But ah well, in the words of Skywarp: "'Tis the season."! So mushiness for everyone all around! Mistletoe anyone? lol, Merry Christmas everybody.

(1), (2) and (3) were songs that I sang in my church during Christmas. I thought they would be perfect for the Autobots to sing :)


End file.
